


im back now (but im still kinda broken)

by heavylieshercrown



Series: And he'll wait (forever) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Home, i am still bellarke trash, kinda angst??, prt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavylieshercrown/pseuds/heavylieshercrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cups his face in her hands and kisses him. It's soft and their tears mix, and she can taste the salt from them but she doesn't really care because he's here and he's real and she's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im back now (but im still kinda broken)

When Clarke walks through the gates of Camp Jaha she's not exactly surprised to get all the looks she's receiving (she did kinda run away). But she is surprised when a body barrels into hers, causing her to stagger backwards a few steps before she's pulled flush against someones body.

She starts to cry when she realizes it's Bellamy. He smells like earth, and musk, and home. Clarke doesn't even mind the fact that he's crying into he crook of her neck, because she's doing the same thing.

Clarke pulls herself out of his embrace to look at him. She notices his hairs shorter, and that he probably cut it himself; it's choppy and uneven and gives him a boyish look. His skin is darker from the sun and his muscles are larger from working.

She cups his face in her hands and kisses him. It's soft and their tears mix, and she can taste the salt from them but she doesn't really care because he's here and he's real and she's home.

He pulls away and leans his forehead on hers and let's out a laugh, and her heart swells in her chest as the sound reaches her ears. Because God, she's missed it.

"Your not leaving me again, Clarke." he mutters, kissing the corner of her mouth. "You hear me?"

"Yeah- I'm not going anywhere Bell." she agrees, "I'm home for good." she kisses him again.

Bellamy's glad he waited; his princess came back after all.

(He knew she would.)


End file.
